


Hump Day

by Heikijin



Series: Keith's Dick Pouch Discoveries [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikijin/pseuds/Heikijin
Summary: Keith had gone through some changes and is trying to get to grips with his new body and his apparent second puberty brought on by his alien genes.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Hand
Series: Keith's Dick Pouch Discoveries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Hump Day

**Author's Note:**

> I did this drabble for fun and want to make a series of similar things with Keith and his dick pouch. That's all~

Keith had held off for a while after his last close call. Dealing with the weird, frustrating heat coursing through him was better than getting caught in the act jerking off, after all.

But his body wouldn’t calm down and it’d never been this way before. Keith had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he hated it. He was miserable and cranky and there weren't enough training bots to destroy to sate the frustration roiling within him.

On top of what he could only describe as another, stronger puberty, Keith’s senses were going haywire. He could see better - especially in low light - and he could hear things he really would rather  _ not _ right now. Like Lance panting and gasping next door in his room at night when everyone was usually asleep. His sense of smell, too, had changed and was one of the most confusing things.

His team all had different scents, different strengths of scent too depending on the day. Shiro smelled like cinnamon and wood smoke and something else Keith couldn’t quite place but it was all comforting and warm. Hunk was surprisingly sweet, like hot chocolate and marshmallows with a weird hit of lavender. Lance was the worst, though. Or the best depending on your outlook.

He smelled fresh and zingy—like some sort of citrus—full of life but unlike anything Keith had ever smelled before so he couldn’t really put a  _ name _ to it. Just that he smelled really,  _ really  _ nice. He was drawn to it, and it was only worse after they’d bumped into each other in the hallway one night after Keith couldn’t stand hearing the other man getting off anymore. The lingering scent clinging to Lance had burned through Keith like wildfire and he’d had to shove past Lance and lock himself in his room as his body ached and his chest clenched.

That had been when he’d decided to just try getting off, and when the Castle’s alarm systems decided to scream and wake everyone up. Shiro had burst into his room, sleep rumpled and scent sharp with panic and Keith had only just managed to yank his pants up in time to be spared the mortification that would have come with someone seeing his junk’s configuration.

That was something else that’d changed over the course of six or so weeks. A very  _ painful _ , confusing and honestly scary change. Not that Keith could ask for advice or anything. As far as he knew he was the only half alien on the team and he wasn’t about to go and talk to Coran about his  _ dick _ . So Keith had pilfered pain meds from the med bay and struggled through until it all seemed to settle into its new permanent state.

At least Keith assumed it was permanent. He certainly didn’t want to go through the pain of that change  _ ever _ again even if he was now stuck with a weird sheath… pouch…vagina? A  _ thing _ . He’d rather have alien junk than that awful pain. It wasn't like he planned to use it with anyone any time soon.

So he’d held off trying to get rid of the burning arousal for as long as possible. Until it started to affect his performance within Voltron and the Blade. He couldn’t let awkward boners be the reason someone got hurt. After all.

Keith gave in when he was on a Blade mission. Isolated and camped out on watch far away from the rest of his group. He couldn’t smell them any more so he wagered that they probably wouldn’t be able to scent him either. With that in mind Keith had straddled a large branch in the tree he was sitting in—high up to be able to keep a watch but also stay relatively unseen by any potential threats—and palmed himself through his blade suit.

It was weird to feel nothing there. The last time Keith had done this to himself he'd been normal, but now there was no dick where he touched, just the soft swell of plump lips. Still, it felt good and he leaned back against the trunk of the tree so he could tilt his hips and get a better angle. He couldn't touch skin to skin—much to his chagrin—but through the suit was still good enough for him, the pressure and friction  _ finally _ giving him some form of relief.

Keith propped the soles of his feet up on the sides of the branch he was sitting on, spreading his knees wide as he started to roll his hips up against his kneading palm whilst the other hand held on to the tree for some stability. He let his mouth hang open, panting quietly but making no other sound as he felt himself out as much as possible through the thick, stretchy fabric. He could feel how wet he was, the fluid wouldn't seep through to the outside but it would be uncomfortable until Keith could change. It was worth it, in his opinion.

The longer he touched himself the more Keith felt like a pressure was building, but it wasn't the sort that came with release. It was actually pretty annoying, frustrating in a way that made his toes curl in his boots and his teeth clench because it just felt like he needed relief more than ever. 

Keith braced his feet against the branch in a way that was more stable so that he could reach down with both hands to grope at himself. He dug his fingers into the crease between the plush folds as hard as he could with the resistance of the suit and choked back a sound of shock and  _ pleasure _ . There was something there and as Keith stilled his hands he could feel it slowly trying to push it's way out so he eased off a bit and instead gripped the tree and kept his legs spread. He watched with fascination as the suit began to fill out and tent as his cock pushed free of it's sheath, swollen and aching. He was relieved, actually, to find that he still had a dick after all. Keith had suspected of course, his gender hadn't changed after all, but having not really had the mind or opportunity to  _ explore _ before now he'd not been completely certain of the mechanics.

Impatient with the arousal throbbing through him, Keith touched himself again and bit his lip hard as a moan threatened to break free of him. Things definitely felt different down there now, somehow his dick was far more sensitive than before but it also felt different in shape. 

Still curved and thick but tapered towards the tip and Keith was absolutely  _ sure _ he could feel some sort of ridges along the underside and bumps and—it was just  _ different _ . But he was too horny and close to spend too much time wondering, he could look properly another time, when he didn't have to sit in a tree and stay fully clothed. So instead Keith let his head fall back, face skyward as he closed his eyes and indulged.

Keith was shocked when his cock seemed to move of its own volition. Writhing against his hand as if trying to find the most pleasurable angle and it felt as if it were almost thrusting on it's own, too. Keith did groan then, quiet and on a huffed out breath as he let his body do what it needed to find release. Of course he helped it along by pressing and rubbing his palm, using his fingers and thumb to squeeze at the tip that was about the thickness of two fingers and kneading at the wet space beneath the shaft.

Keith's face was burning with an aroused flush and he began to rock his hips faster as he felt himself nearing orgasm. Before his body had changed it had taken Keith longer to finish than it apparently did now and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, only that he felt incredibly good.

"Hah— _ Fuck fuck fffngh! _ " Keith came with a harsh whisper, unable to keep his eyes open as his body trembled and thick cum smeared in jets under his tight blade suit. It lasted for ages and by the time he finally came down from his high and went limp Keith was dizzy from panting so shallowly for so long. 

"Holy shit..." He breathed the words out and let his legs fall back to either side of the large branch he was on, wincing at the pressure on his oversensitive dick as it withdrew back into its sheath. 

Keith hadn't been prepared for his orgasm to be quite that powerful, or  _ long _ . Not that he was complaining as he sat boneless in the tree, sated and semi-euphoric. His entire body still felt  _ good _ as if flooded with dopamine and whatever else could make Keith feel so relaxed and  _ happy,  _ but there was also the strange desire for physical contact. Keith had never been big on that sort of thing, but in that moment he could think of nothing better than pressing himself against another warm body and  _ snuggling _ . Of all things.

Keith grunted softly and scrunched his nose slightly. That was  _ not _ going to happen. Even if he actually wanted to cuddle someone there wasn't anyone interested in him in the slightest and the thought of nuzzling a member of the BoM was somewhat disturbing. Mainly because they sort of felt like a long lost family, and one did not post jizz snuggle with family. Usually. As for the other Paladins, Keith was sure none of them would want to and it would—again—be weird with most of them.

Sighing and shaking his head as if to dislodge the thoughts, Keith finally sat back up properly and instantly had some regrets about cumming in his suit. As good as it had felt at the time the copious amount of slick fluid and jizz he'd produced was now squelchy and gross. 

It was going to be a long shift.


End file.
